Gale and Peeta Utsukushii
Gale and Peeta are the twin children of Regan and Buddy Jr.. They were born on September 22, 2076. Gale Gale is the fourth child of Regan and Buddy. History Gale was born on September 22. His hair started out as a bleach blonde and was that until the age of four and it turned to a nice chocolate brown. He basically grew up in the woods outside of the little city he lived in. Talents Gale is a very good hunter. He can kill anything with a bow and arrow from miles away. He can also set up traps to catch animals while he is gone. He first learned how to hunt when he was five and walking with his uncle, Ben. Ben was a self-proclaimed professional hunter and taught his favorite little nephew to hunt like him. It took a while, but Gale finally got the hang of it and is now a professional hunter and has won many awards for his "Game." He is also a fantastic swimmer. He started swimming at a very young age along with his brother, Peeta. Regan found it an essential to learn due to them living in Hawaii that is surrounded by water. Gale as won many swim competetions and has been in the Olympics, but didn't place. He is determinded to go back and win. Appearance Gale has sparkling blue eyes that he got from his grandmother, April. His black hair is cut in a neat fashion that makes his defined cheek bones and bushy eyebrows stand out. He has full lips and a long, slim body. His body is tone and tan. Personality Gale is best known for his love of hunting which is ironic due to his middle name and how he can walk through the forest without making a single sound. He's witty and charming making the girls at his school fall for him easily although he has one special girl on his mind. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) Although he is smart, Gale can also be absent minded and not aware that he can be easily tricked. He trusts people to easily and sometimes gets stabbed in the back. He is just like his dad in many ways like being out in nature gives him a peaceful feeling and he can easily break up fights between friends or siblings. Relationships Peeta Utsukushii Peeta is Gale's older twin brother, but the two have never been too close and they fight alot especially over a certain girl. (Wink, wink, nudge nudge) Portia Utsukushii Portia is Gale's second youngest sister and he is very protective of the little girl. He dreeds the day she starts dating because that's the day he will go to jail for murder. ;) Peeta "Who do you think I am? Gale?!" ''-Peeta when his teacher accused him of cheating on a test.'' Peeta Zane is the third oldest child of Regan and Buddy Jr. Utsukushii. Appearance Peeta is described as having ashy blond hair that falls in waves over his forehead, blue eyes inherited from his grandmother April, and a stocky build, while being of medium height. Peeta is said to be handsome by both Effie and Portia. He's often crushed on by many girls at school. Personality Peeta has a very likable personality. Peeta is bold, and willing to go to extremes to protect his family and friends. He is a great public speaker and is very brave. Peeta is also loving and cares about the people around him and is quite selfless, funny, and he always knows exactly what to say to make you feel better and to cheer you up. He is able to work with people he clashes with and he is able to keep secrets and is trusted by many. Peeta is usually the more sentimental of any of his siblings, "feeling" things more than everyone else. He doesn't have Cato or Gale's "fire" but isn't soft. He is some sort of a joker towards Effie and Portia at times. Peeta is described as sweet, gentle, strong and steady by his siblings several times. Effie and Portia said that he is like a "dandelion in the spring". He tends to make jokes and sweet comments. Talents Peeta's main talents are baking, painting, speaking, and strength. His artistic talents developed from helping out at his town's bakery by making bread and decorating cakes. His strength also gives him an advantage during surfing, one of the sports his mother trained him in, coming in second place in Kauai's surfing contest. Peeta has a lot of strength from working at the bakery; Portia and Effie have seen him lift bags of flour over a hundred pounds. It is also revealed that Peeta has a talent for painting. Peeta also has a talent for speaking to crowds; he can always pick the right words to say to win them over. People say that he can "change his pain into words that will move people." Peeta is an excellent liar as well. Relationships Krystal and Krystie Grayce "Wait, who kissed me, then?!" ''-Peeta discussing his confusion over which twin is which.'' When Peeta first saw Krystal it was when they were 11; he and his twin brother Gale where on the way to their first day of sixth grade. Gale and Peeta both got enormous crushes on her. Later on that day, Peeta met Krystie (who he believed was Krystal), he told her that he thought she was beautiful and she kissed him on the cheek. This is when Peeta's true love for her started. Peeta was always seen with a large group of people and whenever Krystal or Krystie was around he would notice her, no matter what. About halfway through the year, Krystie (who was a major bookworm and had been taking all advanced classes, so she barely socialized with people in her own grade) was sent to an advanced school in Brazil, and Gale and Peeta both believed that they were crushing on the same girl, Kystal. Krystie came back to Kauai when she and Peeta were juniors. She kissed Peeta upon her reunion, which Gale saw, and he believed Peeta was kissing Krystal, who was Gale's girlfriend at the time. In the future, Krystie married Peeta, and Krystal became his sister in law, when she married Gale. Gale Utsukushii Gale is Peeta's younger twin brother, but the two have never been too close and they fight alot especially over Krystal. They gain the friendship back when Peeta began to date Krystie. Portia and Effie Utsukushii Portia and Effie are Peeta's younger sisters. He is older than them by eight years and is very overprotective of them. Category:Twins Category:Hunger Games Characters Category:Hunger Games Pictures Category:Males Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures Category:OCs Category:OC Kids Category:2nd generation Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:April and Luke's Grandkids Category:Regan and Buddy Jr.'s Kids Category:2076 Births